A jacked up cinderella
by Goddessxofxmusic1
Summary: Do you know the feeling of abuse? The horrible feeling of being treated like dirt? Stepped on and hated. I know that feeling. My name is Arisa Brooks and this is the story about the boy that saved me. Ciel love story. Also Lizzy death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Yes it is I, Goddessxofxmusic1! And this is my first Ciel love story! Actualy this is my first love story period. This was litteraly a dream of mine except instead of a big mansion is was my grandma's house. Yah my dreams are weird. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Do you know the feeling of abuse? That horrible feeling of being treated like dirt? Steped on and hated. I know that feeling. My name is Arisa Brooks and this is the story about a boy who saved me.

"Arisa!" My older step sister Malinda called. I ran down the sairs as fast as I could without slipping on my heels."Yes Malindaaaa!" I screamed as I fell down the sairs. There were not many stairs left so it didn't take long. I tried getting up but my sister kicked me."Stop being so clumsy Arisa! Now Marissa and I are hunngry! Make us some crapes now!" She said and walked away. I tried a second time to get up but found out my left arm was fractured. I used my other arm to help myself up and succeeded then walked to the kitchen. I am a good cook for a thirteen year old but a horrible maid no matter how hard I try. My name is Arisa as you already know and I am the step daughter of Maranda Brooks and the step sister of Malinda and Marissa Brooks. Well, I am more of a maid then a sister. We live in a mansion in london England and my step mother married my father. When he died of staff infection she took all of his fourtian. If he didn't pass, I would be going to school. That's right they don't let me go to school. That's why I don't have friends. But my sisters are twins and they are both 16. Malinda being the oldest by 11 minutes before Marissa. Yes If you noticed all of their names start with M. I never knew why thou. I think they hate me cause my name started with A. Oh well back to the story. I still made the crapes as good as ever even with a fractured arm. I have had a lot of practice thou. I am not aloud to treat my wounds. Step mother said it is as usless as I am. I would like to make her eat those words but I can't. I'm only thirteen. I lift the platter full of crapes with my right hand and strolled over to the dinning room where my step sisters were waiting."It is about time!" Marissa said."My apolegies. I fractured my arm when I fell down the stairs so-""We don't care just give us the crapes I am starving!" Malinda yelled cutting me off. I set the crapes in front of them and they started to eat. I watched them wondering what a crape would tast like. Then Marissa stopped. She stuck her fingure in her mouth and pulled out a hair."EWWWW!" She screamed making a face."I can't believe you would make me eat this!" She yelled at me."I'm so-" I was cut off by a knife being thrown at me. It left a deep gash under my eye making blood pour out. I fell to the ground and brought my hand to the wound trying to stop the bleeding. much of the blood got on the floor."EWWWW! Now you got blood on the floor! Clean it up!" She yelled and walked out of the dinning room with Malinda follwing. I was excited thinking that they left their crapes but turned out they took them with them. I stumled to the kitchen trying to find the paper towls but turns out there were none. I had to go out and get more. I grabbed my coat and used the sleeve to stop the bleeding. Good thing It was a dark coat. I then grabbed some money and put some hair over my eye so no one would notice. I then left but half way to the market I found a gold key. Out of curiosity I picked it up and observed it. It had some weird design on it I couldn't understand. I thought I should show it to step mother but no. I rather keep it to myself. So I put the key into my dress pocket and strolled to the market.

* * *

**Sooo, did you enjoy it? I hope you did! Now see if you can figure out what the design is on the key and put your answer in your review. The winner will get a requested anime love story! So please review and BTW, she is wering a maid uniform. By!**


	2. Chapter 2

After my trip to the market I walked home. It started to rain on the way home so I arrived cold and wet. It got worse when I approched the mannor. I tried to open the door but It was locked.

"Oh dear." I thought outloud

My step mother and sisters must have decided to go out to who knows where. The rule was if I don't get home before they leave then I must wait outside until they return. I sat at the door step and waited in the rain.

I then remembered the key I found on the way to the market. I quickly pulled it out and observed it.

"Could this fit in the lock?" I thought outloud again.

I approched the door and shoved the key into the lock and, to my supprise, it fit.

I turned the key and was then faced with an unfamiliar view. A different, larger looking mansion was in the place of our mansion.

I walked in looking around.'This is not our mansion.' I thought. Soon a tall claud butler with red eyes and long bangs appeared.

"May I help you miss?" He asked with a stern voice.

I blushed in embarassment."Um, I'm awfully sorry! It's just, I used this key to get into our mansion and it brought me here." I said showing him the key.

The butler looked at the key that seemed familiar to him."May I ask how old you are?"

I gulped. Usualy when men ask me that question it ends badly, for me."Um, thirteen." I said. The butler then smirked."Please follow me." He said and I did as told.

We walked up stair cases and through halls and a question popped into my head."Excuse me sir?" I asked. He looked at me."May I please ask your name?" I asked him. He smirked."Sebastian Michaelis." He said.

We soon arrived at a door that said 'Master's Quarters'. Sebastian opened the door to an office that had a boy sitting at the desk. He had midnight blue hair and a saphire blue eye and an, eyepatch? I wonder. He looked to be about my age. He had no emotion on his face but looked supprised when he saw us at the door.

"Sabastian, who is this?" He said in a firm but concerned tone."Arisa. My name is Arisa Brooks." I told him and bowed."I found her at the door. She said she got in with this." He said and showed him the key. Wait, how did he get that? Oh well.

The boy looked at the key that also seemed familiar to him. He then stood from his seat and walked toward me.

"How old are you?" He asked."Thirteen." I answered. He then studied my face."Remove the hair over your eye." He comanded. I gulped then hesistently removed the hair exposing an almost dry gash under my left cheek.

The boy looked horrified."What happened to you?!" The boy asked."My step sister found a hair in the crepes I made her and she threw a knife at me." I said and both the boy and Sebastian looked supprised."Sebastian take her to the kitchen and get that gash cleaned!" The boy ordered the butler.

"Yes Young Master." Sebastian said and led me out of the room. As we walked through the door of the kitchen I saw three people. One was a small boy with blonde hair, green eyes and a straw hat hanging of his neck. Another was a woman with red hair and large glasses. The last one was a tall man with blonde(ish) hair, whiskers on his chin and he was smoking.

"Mister Sebastian who is that?" the boy asked."Her name is Arisa. Mey-Rin, go get some bandeges." Sebastian ordered the woman."Uh, yes Sebastian I'll get them I will." She said and ran off. The man came and observed my face."Wow! What happened to you?" He asked. I told him."Oh my that's terrible! My name is Finnian! But you can call me Finny! I'm the gardener." The boy said.

"And you can call me Bard. I'm the chef." The man said and gave a cheeky grin. I smiled at their kindness."It's very nice to meet you." I said.

After Sebastian patched me up the boy came back."How are you doing miss?" He asked voice filled with consern."I am fine thank you." I said and bowed."I remembered that I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I am the head of the Phantomhive family." He said and bowed. The head of the family? He looks alittle to young."Excuse me?" I asked."Yes?" He asked."How old are you?" I asked. He smirked."Same as you I am thirteen." He said.

The smirk vanished as I raised my hand to his eyepatch. He stood there in shock blushing then grabbed my wrist and removed my hand."What happened to your eye?" I asked. He sighed."I had an accident. I don't like to talk about it." He said.

"Oh. Sorry." I said taking my hand back."Sebastian make us some tea and, what would you like to eat?" He asked me. I looked supprised an blushed cause I was never treated with such hospitality."Um, crepes?" I said."Good choice miss. I will make it right away." Sebastian said and went to make them.

"Come with me Arisa." Ciel said and he led me to a large dinning room. He the pulled out a chair."Please sit here." He said and I did as he asked. He then took the seat next to mine. At that time Sebastian came with the crepes and tea."Thank you Sebastian." I said and he bowed."You are very welcome miss." He said and left.

"So Arisa, I want to know everything. In exchange I will tell you everything about me." He said. I blushed at the fact that he trusted me like that."O-okay." I said.

I then told him everything. About Father's death, about how my step mother and sisters would treat me, everything. He then told me everything. About his house burning down, about being kidnapped, about Sebastian saving him, everything. We also shared our personalitys. He was very nice and for the first time in my life, I knew what a crepe tasted like. All because of him.

"I would like to thank you for everything Ciel. you are very kind. But I believe I must be going. My step mother and sisters will be home soon." I said. Ciel looked at me with dissapointment in his eyes."Here." He said and gave me somthing. It was the key."Whenever you want you can come and visit me. But you can only unlock the front door of your mansion." He said.

My face lit up and I hugged him."Oh thank you so much Ciel!" I said. I looked at his face and he was blushing. Soon he hugged back.

"Well you better get going. I will see you again?" He asked."Yes definently." I said and smiled. I walked to the front door, put the key in the lock and opened the door and saw the rain stopped. I looked back at the other's and waved. They waved back as I walked out.

I closed the door then reopened it to see our mansion instead of the Phantomhive manor. I sighed, picked up the bag of paper towles I left outside and walked in."There you are Arisa! Where have you been!" Step Mother yelled at me."I was getting paper towls to clean up the blood on the floor." I explained to her."Well go do that then do the laundry. Then make us dinner!" She yelled then went upstairs along with my step sisters. I sighed and did as told.

Back at the Phantomhive manor

"Such a nice girl." Finnian said.

"She is I agree." May-Rin said.

"Sure is." Bard said.

"Ho ho ho." Tanaka said as usual.

"Alright everyone go do what is needed to be done." Sebastian said and the servents did as told. I was still staring at the door waiting for her next visit which I hope will be soon. As I did this I didn't notice Sebastian was watching me with a smirk."You seem to be very fond of miss Arisa." He said with a playful tone. I blushed in embarassment."What are you talking about! Just go clean or somthing!" I ordered him. He did so still smirking.

But alass, he was correct. I was very fond of her. This was the first time I felt a feeling like this since Lizzy passed. I long for her next visit. Anything to keep me away from the edge of insanity. I then stopped staring at the door and went back to my studies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry for taking so long! This chapter has been finished for weeks but I never got the chance to upload sorry. Anyway, it's almost Christmas and I will be having an upload party for all of my stories! Also, I am choosing to do a creepypasta ToD. I hope you will all cheak it out! And the design on the key was the mark of the contract so the winner can request their story from creepypasta or the options in my bio. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Arisa!" Stepmother hollered. I ran down the stairs then tripped again but luckly landed on my feet. I caught my balence and approched Stepmother.

"Yes my lady?" I asked."Well suprisingly you are in luck, we are going to be in France for the next several weeks and you will stay here while we are gone." She said to me in a tone without intrest. My eyes lit up."W-what is the occation my lady?" I asked her. I got a silk glove across my face.

"It is none of your buissness! You know the rules! You are to do what your told without questions or face the consiquences! But what I just did is all I have time for. I must be off." She picked up her things and went toward the door."Everything must be in tackt by the time we return." She walked out the door and entered the carrige with my Stepsisters following.

After the carrige dissapeared I stood there and tried to proccess what just happened. My stepmother and sisters left the mannor to me. That was when an idea appeared before me. I then removed my heels and scurried to my room which is located in the attic and contains a bed, a closet, and a dresser.

I oppened the dresser and pulled out a box. Inside were photos of my father and I before he died. I found a picture of our last trip to paris which we did when he was sick. A single tear of joy escaped my eye and landed on my fathers eye in the photo, then slid down the photo as if he was crying.

I then gently put the photo down and picked up the key, then closed the box and put it away.

I opened my closet and pulled out a pair of flats that I keep so I won't always wear high heels.

I slipped them on and hurried outside. I then faced the door and placed the key into the lock. I twisted it and herd a click. I opened the door to the familiar Phantomhive mannor.

"Hello?" I asked to no one. Then a tall black figure appeared."Why hello Mrs. Brooks. It is good to see you again." Sebastian greeted with a smile. I smiled as well."It is good to see you to Mr. Sebastian." I said. I then hear footsteps coming from the kitchen.

"Arisa is hear she is?" I heard a familiar female voice. Then three servents appeared from another room."Arisa!" All three of the servents said in unison as they hurried to greet me."Ms. Arisa! It is so good to see you again! I thought you would never return!" Finnian shouted exidedly."Finny, it is so good to see you again! But I only met you yesterday." I said hugging him and the others. There was an old man in the backround that only said "ho ho ho" but I didn't know what that was about.

"She's here!" I heard someone say upstairs. I then saw Ciel dash out of his office and spot me then smile. He then hurried down the stairs to greet me."Welcome back Ms. Brooks!" He said as he greeted me."Hello Ciel I am glad to be back! But you can just call me Arisa." I said.

"Right." Ciel said still smiling."So, what brings ya here Arisa?" Bard asked."Well, my stepmother and sisters are going to be in France for a few weeks and..." I trailed off to shy to ask."You may stay here till then!" Ciel said. I looked at him in shock."R-really?" I asked him."Of course! It is a well organized mannor with plenty of guest bedrooms. Why not?" Ciel said. I blushed in excitment and without thinking, hugged him."Oh thank you so much Ciel!" I said."C-can't b-breath!" Ciel choked out."Opps! Sorry!" I said releasing him from my embrace. Did I mention I was stronger then most girls my age?

"It is fine. Things happen. Sebastian, go and esscort Arisa to her room. Mey-Ren, go dress her in propper clothing."Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said with a bow and signaled me to follow. I did as told after thanking Ciel again. Sebastian and I walked through many hallways with Mey-Ren following. We finaly stopped at a room. Sebastian opened the door and I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was a lovely room. It had a large bed and a mirror on the wall. Plus, There was a large bathroom with a large closet that contained beautinful dresses.

"Oh wow!" I said as I walked toward the bed and sat. I then slowly lied down on the bed and found it as soft as a cloud from heven."This is marvolus!" I said enjoying the bed."But Ms. Arisa, didn't you have a bed in your mannor?" Mey-Ren asked.

"No, I slept in the attic on a cottege." I said rising from the cloud."Oh my! Well you must be pleased that you met us!" Mey-Ren said."Now lets pick out a dress! What is your favorite color?" Mey-Ren asked."Midnight blue." I said walking toward her. Sebastian smiled."Well that appears to be the young master's favorite as well." Sebastian said. I blushed."Wow, we must have more in comon then expected." I said shyly.

Mey-Ren then pulled out a lovely midnight blue dress. It was sleevless, long but didn't drag, and draped(it wasn't those big puffy dresses)."Oh wow! It is beautiful!" I said in cheer."We shall leave the room so you can dress in privet. Come and find us when you are ready." Sebastian said and walked out with Mey-Ren following.

I started to change out of my maids dress when I heard the door open.

"Arisa, Sebastian wants to know what you want to have for..." He trailed off as he saw me in nothing but my bra and undies(I don't know if they had bras or undies but this is my story). I kinda also had bigger boobs then most girls my age. Ciel's face turned dark red and he fainted.

"Young master!" Finny yelled as he and Bard entered the room."Why is his nose bleeding?" Finny asked then looked at me still in my undergarments and fainted as well."Well I'll take care of them. You might want to lock your door next time." Bard said as he draped each boy over each of his shoulders."T-thank you." I said as he shut the door. My face was realy hot from embarassment.

After changing into the dress and having Mey-Ren do my hair I hurried to the kitchen to ask Bard if they were awake."Yep. And Ciel is in his room freaking out. Finny is still out of it though." He said and had a flamthrower for some unknown reason that I don't want to stay to find out.

"Thank you." I said and hurried to Ciels room. When I entered I found a red, shocked Ciel with a bloody tissue held to his nose.

"Oh my Ciel! I am so sorry!" I said and hurried to hug him. He blushed another shade when he saw me in this dress."Uh um, it's okay. I should have knocked.

"CIEEEEEELLLLL! I'M HERRRRRE!" A man with an indian accent barged into the room and glomped Ciel followed by another who didn't glomp him."What, get off of me!" Ciel yelled trying to pry off the indian man.

"Oh don't be like that! You know you miss your big brother Soma! Mr. Poutykins you! Wait whats this?" He grabbed Ciel by the face."What are you doing!?" Ciel said with a squished face."Red face, Bloody nose, that look in your eye!" He looked at me along with the other indian man."Ciel you are to young!" He said and smacked him."Ow! What the hell! We didn't do anything!" Ciel yelled at the man while rubbing his face.

"Okay then I'm confused?" The indian man said scratching his head."Soma, this is Arisa Brooks. Arisa, this is Prince Soma and his servent Agni. They are from India. And my face is this way cause, I-I walked into her room while she was getting dressed by accident." Ciel hid his face in the tissue.

"Oh! That makes much more sense! Hello! I am Prince Soma! And this is Agni!" Soma said rushing to greet me."Hello Soma, it is an honnor to meet you. I have never met a prince." I said shyly."Then consider myself blessed to be the first." He said kissing my hand. I looked over his shoulder and saw Ciel fumming.

Soon Sebastian came throught the door."By the way young master, Soma is here." Sebastian said."Really?! I haven't noticed!" Ciel yelled at Sebastian."My Prince, I have made some curry." Agni said and I was supprised at his deep voice and tall hight. I would hate to get him pissed.

"Ooooh! Arisa you realy should try Agni's curry! Have you had curry before?" Soma asked holding the plate infront of me."Um, no I haven't." I said as I took a bite of the curry.

My face then lit up as I tasted the sensation of flavor."This is wonderful! Agni you are a well skilled cook!" I said. Agni blushed at the complemint."Thank you Ms. Arisa."

"By the way Ciel," I started and he looked at me."I think rosted duck with scones would be nice for dinner." I told him and walked out of the room.

I stood there dazed."AAAAWWWW! Ciely welly has a cruuuuuush!" Soma gawfed."You don't know that! Now leave me alone I have work to do!" I yelled and stomped out of the room.'She must never know' I thought as I walked down to my studies.

I looked at my servent Agni and smiled childishly."He SOOOOO has a crush!" I said in a sing song voice."Indeed he dose. More curry?" Agni asked and held the curry in front of me."Would I ever!" I said and dug in.

* * *

**I am going to screw around with you and make you guess the pov. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay bye!**


End file.
